Primordials
Primordials are the rulers of PoseidonHeir's Primordial Cosmology, created by PoseidonHeir himself. They are much like Alticosm's Spirits. There are fourteen main Primordials, Cosmia, Neption, Infernus, Atmous, Terrion, Piroda, Perion, Zivoion, Natos, Lumino, Glomuris, Temption, Motious, and Revera. Along with them are weaker subsidiariy Primordials, Plasmos, Glacius, Mystion, Florios, Faunion, Advanus, Galaon, Humina, Frigidon, Fulmina, and Gravita (Magnita). A full list of Main and Lesser Primordials. Note that more may be added over time. Main Primordials Cosmia Cosmia is the Primordial of Space. She is the leader of the Primordials. She has control over all aspects of the cosmos. Much like Alticosm's Spirit of Space. Neption Neption is the Primordial of Water. He has control over all aspects of water. PoseidonHeir favours him due to both's involvement in water, which is why he is second-in-command to Cosmia. Infernus Infernus is the Primordial of Fire. He has control over all aspects of fire. However, to make fire, he needs Atmous (see below) to make oxygen for him. Atmous Atmous is the Primordial of Air. He has control over all aspects of oxygen. Terrion Terrion is the Primordial of Earth. He has control over all aspects of earth. Piroda Piroda is the Primordial of Nature. She has control over all aspects of nature. She needs Atmous to sustain her, though. Perion Perion is the Primordial of Time. He has control over all aspects of time. He is very important, about as much as Cosmia herself. Much like Alticosm's Spirit of Time. Zivoion Zivoion is the Primordial of Life. He has control over all aspects of life. Much like Alticosm's Spirit of Life. Natos Natos is the Primordial of Death, and a twin of Zivoion. He has control over all aspects of death. Lumino Lumino is the Primordial of Light. He has control over all aspects of light. Glomuris Glomuris is the Primordial of Darkness, and a twin of Lumino. He has control over all aspects of darkness. Temption Temption is the Primordial of Temperature. He has control over all aspects of temperature. Motious Motious is the Primordial of Motion. He has control over all aspects of motion. Revera Revera is the Primordial of Sound. She has control over all aspects of sound. Without her, humans will go insane in 45 minutes. Lesser Primordials Plasmos Plasmos is the Primordial of Plasma, and a subsidiary of Infernus. He has control over all aspects of plasma. Glacius Glacius is the Primordial of Ice, and a subsidiary of Neption. He has control over all aspects of ice. Mystion Mystion is the Primordial of Mist, and interestingly enough, a subsidiary of two Primordials, Neption and Atmous. He has control over all aspects of mist, steam, or the like. Florios and Faunion Twin subsidiaries of Piroda. Florios is the Primordial of Plants, and Faunion is the Primordial of Animals. They have control over all aspects of plants and animals (including humans) respectively. Advanus Advanus is the Primordial of Evolution, and a subsidiary of Perion. He has control over all aspects of evolution. Galaon Galaon is the Primordial of Galaxies, and a subsidiary of Cosmia. He has control over all aspects of galaxies. Humina and Frigidon Twin subsidiaries of Temption. Humina is the Primordial of Heat, and Frigidon is the Primordial of Coldness. They have control over all aspects of heat and coldness respectively. Fulmina Fulmina is the Primordial of Lightning, and, just like Mystion, a subsidiary of two Primordials, Infernus and and Atmous. She has control over all aspects of lightning. Gravita Gravita is the Primordial of Gravity, and is a subsidiary of two Primordials, Cosmia and Terrion. She has control over all aspects of gravity. Used to be called Magnita. The Ultramordial The Primordials can, on occasion, fuse together to create the Ultramordial. The Ultramordial has almost as much power as PoseidonHeir himself. It only takes the Main Primordials to create the Ultramordial, but if the Lesser ones join in, they can create an even more power being known as the Ultramordial+, which has exactly the power of PoseidonHeir. Category:Entity Groups Category:Primordial Cosmology